Forgotten
by InuyashaXKagome123321
Summary: It's been 6 years since Chihiro left the spirit world. One day at school Haku shows up as the new student... and her partner for a project. Will Chihiro ever remember her one true love?


**Chihiro's POV**

_I was standing on steps, holding onto a boy's hand. I looked to the side trying to see who the boy was. Before I could take a look, I heard myself say "There's no water, I can cross now"._

_I was startled by what I said, but even more when I saw the boy. He had shoulder length black hair with beautiful emerald eyes. Then I heard myself talk to him, but I could'nt catch what I was saying or the boy. The one thing I got clear was "Promise?" _

_"Promise, now go and don't look back"_

_I then felt myself let go of the boy's hand walking away._

I woke up full of sweat. "_Who was he anyway?_" I thought getting up.

I walked to the shower and stripped. I walked in naked and turned on the tap. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo (Roses). I rinshed it out feeling more woken up. I then used my favourite body wash (Roses, again) with my pink sponge (A/N: I don't know what to call the thing, lol!). I rinshed that out too, then I did the most embarassing part (A/N: I think you know what I mean, also I don't know why I am talking about Chihiros shower... I think i'm crazy) I turned of the tap and dried my body with my pink towel. I walked to my closet and put on pink bras, pink panties, a green T-Shirt, short black jean shorts and white sneakers. I tied my hair into a pony tail, using a sparkily purple hair band. I walked outside feeling the gentle breeze carassing my face. I then walked to school. I plomed down onto my seat while I listened to my teacheres leachers of being late. Then Mrs. Akoa said "Class, we have a transfer student, please come in".

A boy who freakin' looked liked the boy in my dreams... no, he _was_ the boy from my dreams! "Haku, please take care of me" The boy said, bowing.

I sat there feeling stupid as I just stared at him. Mrs. Akoa said "You can take the seat beside Chihiro Ogino"

I flinched as she said that but watched as Haku walked to the empty seat beside me and sat down. I wonder how he knew my name if I didn't have a name tag on my desk. "We are going to study nature class, we shall do projects about the Kohaku river, because it has apartments on it now, but it once was a free flowing river." Mrs. Akoa said.

I stared as Haku was staring at Mrs. Akoa as if she grew another head. "I shall pick partners-"

Everyone in the class groaned as she said that. "Like I said I shall pick partners, boys with girls, no one is with the same sex" Mrs. Akoa said.

Mrs. Akoa walked around with two upside down hats, one was pink and the other was black. Telling us girls names in the pink and boys names in the black. We put our names in the right hat. After that, Mrs. Akoa walked to her desk and put the hat down. Everyone held their breaths as Mrs. Akoa pulled one piece of paper from each hat. She opened them up "Olivia Cresto and Buddy Doni"

Then she did the rest. "Polly Flincher and Derick Tobu"

"Yuuki Angros and Kai Hiccup"

"Rina Smith and Jin Yubio"

"Sara Testa and Bredan Logo"

"Hannon Gicru and Ichiro Oppa"

"Marya Crown and Harabu Thisle"

"Jasmine Cuto and Kevin Black"

"Gina Zechi and Kaito Derickos"

Then she pulled the last two out "Chihiro Ogino and Haku"

Everyone ran to their partners, but I didn't have to, since I sat beside him. "You have 3 weeks to complete the project, it has to be about the river and it's glory before it was filled up, I shall leave the rubric on the board if you need to look at it" Mrs. Akoa said.

We all nodded our heads as we started talking. "Um, Haku?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said.

"Do you know anything about the river?"

"A thing or two... I'm just kidding, I know everything Chihiro"

"-_- Like how?"

"^O^ I lived right beside it ever since I was born"

"O_O really?"

"_ yes! Anyway, years ago, when the river was flowing, a little girl fell into the river and almost drowned but the water carried her to shore"

"Who is this girl? O.O"

"-_- you..."

"O^O DUH FUCK?!"

"O_O Dun't kill meeeeeee!"

"Okay..."

"Thank you Chihiro"

"*grumbles*"

I started searching the river on my phone when Haku was reading a book in a weird language. I stared at him when the bell rung, I was so happy to leave class, I ran out the door, knocking poor Haku off his chair onto the floor. I said "Sorry!" and ran out.

**(A/N: What did you think of my first chapter?**

**Haku: You like getting me hurt...**

**Me: No! Haku please forgive me :(**

**Haku: Hmmm...**

**Me: Okay! You look really good!**

**Haku: Well, I always knew I was sexy-**

**Me: *runs out the door*)**


End file.
